


Pieces of Time

by Capurnia



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: AR, Alternate Reality, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Arranged Marriages, Ben is Obi-Wan, Bigotry & Prejudice, Falling In Love, First Love, Great Depression Era, Homophobia, M/M, Period-Typical Racism, Quinn is Qui-Gon, Set in northern Lousiana, Trying for authenticity but have no promises, circus AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-21
Updated: 2018-01-29
Packaged: 2019-03-07 17:23:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13439616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capurnia/pseuds/Capurnia
Summary: Natchitoches was a small town that in many ways was choking young Ben Lars-Kenobi. He was expected to marry the butcher's daughter to further the family business and get them through the worst of the Great Depression. He, however, yearns to attend college and do something different with his life. He just doesn't fit in, and he's terrified of the secret he holds just below the surface.Then one day, he hears three words that set his entire life into disarray, The Amazing Jinninni. The circus had come to town, and with it was a tall, dark stranger who would change Ben's life forever.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [merry_amelie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/merry_amelie/gifts).



> I had originally started this as just a snippet of a story to go along with some manipulation artwork that I was playing around with. Then as it sat there and stared at me, a story came to life and here I am, once again biting off more than I can probably chew. I won't promise any kind of time-related updates, I still want to finish up my other story first, but as I have time, I will add to it. 
> 
> My many thanks to Merry_Amelie for the wonder Beta work (and my first ever Beta). She really has pushed me to write more not only as a friend and commentator but also as a writer. I have been reading her series for years and it was people like her that made me feel welcome enough to embrace QuiObi and write about our boys. Thank you so much, Merry.

* * *

 

The Red River ran through the small town of Natchitoches, Louisiana, forming a bustling hub for shipping goods and fur trading throughout the region, but shortly after the township was established, the river shifted and left in its path only a meager lake, named Cane River Lake. This could have murdered most fledgling towns, but this wasn’t simply any town. It was filled with folks that put down their roots and chose to settle this town nevertheless. The indigenous people whom the town had been named for had been overwhelmed with tradesmen from the European nations, most of the French persuasion. The inhabitants in the grand scheme of things were nothing special, it was very like any poor town in the rural United States. It was wrought with tiny shops, farms and struggling families seeking to feed themselves during the grip of a Great Depression. Natchitoches had witnessed many of the shops on Main Street become boarded up and the farms around the area struggle from a prolonged drought that appeared would never end. The streets, however, were crowded with fresh faces from different parts of the state, searching for work in hopes of feeding themselves and their families.

  
The town had seen its share of hunger, dryness, and gossip but there were murmurs that it couldn’t survive this. Their main street was something from a storybook, even during their most troublesome times. The little-used road was tiled with red bricks and most of the locals still relied on a horse and carriage to go from place to place. During the Christmas celebration, they would hold a great festival downtown, looking out over the old Cane River Lake, to remember the mighty river that once ran through it. 

  
The general store, founded in 1863, named The Lars-Kenobi Mercantile, was the earliest established General Store in Louisiana, hell, it was the oldest in the Louisiana Purchase territory, according to its current owner, Cletus Lars Jr. The Mercantile had been founded by Lafayette Kenobi numerous moons ago, who wedded a dainty woman by the name of Janette Lars. It was said that various men could strike a bargain with old Lafayette, but they all disappointed in comparison to Janette's. She not only bartered for his heart but insisted that her family name was included in their family business. There were many stories of her blazing red mane, and most speculated that she was more Scottish than French, and Lafayette wasn’t one to stir up her ire by asking.

  
Upon the dusty steps of that Mercantile was a youthful fellow, his hair a ginger blond that only changed with more time in the summer sun. His broom was going back and forth over the porch, keeping the same spot clean. The boy wasn’t truly paying attention to his chores,because his head, just like at most moments, was in the clouds. The swish of the bristles and the faint melody of something in the distance were all he could detect. Young Benjamin, although he preferred to be called Ben, peered up from his daydream and stared down the street. His eyes squinted to make out a group of large wagons approaching the cobbled road. The music that he heard was familiar, and it reminded him of a few years back when he was just a child and the circus had passed through town. 

  
The last time the circus had been there, the only thing that Ben dreamed of was getting away from his family and the mercantile business, hoping to go northeast to college. He had the grades and the drive, but since the crash of the stock market, well, his dreams had been put on hold to help out his father. Another year, just another year, were the words that Ben’s father kept whispering. Ben would be the first to tell you just how long that year would be, especially with hidden secrets. Ben was rattled from his plans as the parade inched closer to the shop. There were two wagons full of performers, such as animal trainers, tightrope walkers, and trapeze artists. Standing up on the worn bench inside the lead wagon, the ringmaster held tightly to a megaphone. The man was tall in stature, chest puffed out like that of a peacock as he projected his voice for all to hear. “Come one, come all, see all the sights of the Jedhan Circus. Forget about your problems for a few hours, and show your children what it means to dream again!”

   
There was murmuring everywhere around young Benjamin, as he leaned on the broom, watching the modest show pass him by. Between the two wagons was a large elephant with a small demure woman riding upon its back in nothing more than a small bikini covered in jewels. Around the elephant the clowns swayed to the music, going about to offer flyers and free tickets to the smallest of their audience. The Ringmaster then cleared his throat, pulling a bulky man closer to him. 

  
Ben was about to return to his work when the ringmaster announced a new addition to the Jedhan Circus family, the amazing Jinninni! Ben twisted, curious as to what and who this man was, only to meet midnight blue eyes that made him swallow hard. A shirtless man stood before him with tanned skin and bulging muscles - it was as if the powerful creature had climbed right out of Ben's dreams.

  
“Come and meet the Amazing Jinninni, straight from Ireland, a blacksmith’s son that can best any man, make any woman swoon, and even move this here elephant! Get your tickets and join the strongman at the big tent for two nights only!”

  
Jinn waved to the crowds, his lips upturned barely into a smirk; his eyes, however, fell upon the lad with auburn hair and emerald eyes. Quinn Jinninni had recently immigrated from his home in Ireland after the last of his family had passed away. His people had always been in the blacksmithing business, but Quinn craved more, he wanted a place to belong. A community where he could be himself. After stumbling with blacksmithing work in upstate New York, the circus had come into the town. Quinn had enjoyed hardly a few hours around the merry men and women of the Jedhan Circus and he knew he had found a home, a place where he wouldn’t be deemed a freak. They accepted him for who he was and never treated him differently, so it was a nice place to belong. 

  
Quinn couldn’t help but gleam at the young man at the entrance of the local Mercantile, only to watch an older man stomp in front of him and grab him by the ear. The older man yelled something he couldn’t quite make out over the music and shouting, but he didn't seem pleased. His eyes quickly fell to the ground as the ringmaster pulled his hand and raised it high. “ Come test your strength!” The older men of the town groaned, almost thumping their own chests in victory. They would indeed have a few suckers in the next two nights. However, Quinn couldn’t help but glimpse back at the Mercantile porch, following the shapely backside of the boy that had stood there moments before. 

  
“Put it away, Quinn, save the eyes for the womenfolk.” The Ringmaster, Mr. Windu, mumbled under his breath.

  
“Whatever you say, Mace. Whatever you say.” Quinn winked and leaned back into a full-bellied laugh, pulling up large weights to finish the push. 

  
The parade proceeded to pass, as Ben shifted to take one quick glance towards the Irish strong man. “Git yer head out of the clouds! I expect you to cover for yer younger brother Owen tonight. Clean up the deck, and clean more than just the one spot!” Cletus couldn’t help the sigh that escaped his lips. “Your mother has been gone for two years now, so I need you, Ben.” They weren’t going to have this conversation again, this same tired conversation that included Ben courting a local girl who could help out the business. 

  
“Fine, Poppa, I will take care of the shop.” Ben promptly took the keys from the older man’s hands and watched him slump. “Go home and rest. I will be home later.” They both knew what those words meant, but neither wanted to argue yet again over the same words. As Cletus walked down onto the brick road, he glanced back and began to open his mouth. “The answer is no, Benjamin Lars. You stay away from those folk. I will not have you tainting our good name!” 

  
Without even acknowledging the words, the boy turned and closed the shop door. He was so tired of the same life, the same people. He was expected to settle down and give up college for a local girl and a family. It wasn’t something he yearned for, although he wanted a family, but not in that way and not now. He would close the shop, and do his family duty, but he would find his way to the circus and see if he could defeat the strongman.

  
Ben stepped into the shop, his head still lost in the clouds and the entrancing pair of midnight blue eyes. “Always stuck in some dream, eh, Benny?” 

  
The harsh accent shook the boy from his fantasies and right into the path of Bruck, the Bully, Chun. Over the years, for a reason no one knew, Bruck enjoyed making his life miserable. “What do you want, Bruck? I don’t have time for this tonight.” Throwing the broom into the closet and slamming it somewhat for effect, Ben turned toward Bruck and his hooligans, watching the other two boys moving to swipe some black licorice. “Really, what are you guys, two years old? Nothing better to do than try to steal candy?” 

  
Bruck snapped, clutching Ben by the collar. “We have better things to do, alright. Gonna go have some fun with those circus freaks.” The harsh words boiled Ben’s blood, but he knew that the last thing he could afford was to piss off the Chuns. His father had been pushing for the butcher’s family to merge with theirs, a marriage of convenience that would add the butcher to the General Mercantile. Bruck’s younger sister, Tally, was the subject of their arranged marriage. She wasn’t hard to look at, with long brown hair and hazel eyes to match, she was beautiful in her own way. However, not what Ben wanted from his life, since she was not the right, dare he even think it, gender. 

  
“Lost in that head of yours again, Benny? I don’t know what our fathers see in you. You don’t deserve my sister or our business!” Leave it to Bruck to pretend to love his family and protect his sister, when they all knew he was just rotten to the core. “I will see that my father changes his mind, taking your family along with you.” Holding Ben by the collar, Bruck’s fist tightened as he pulled it back and let the young man have it. “You are worthless!” Another hit, and another, the two boys coming back from the candy dishes to hold him down.

  
“Beat it out of him, Bruck!” 

  
“Your brother…sends his regards.” 

  
"What do you mean, Owen wouldn't..." Ben was smacked again, his lip splitting with the force of the blow.

  
Just as Bruck was bringing his hand backward to land another hit, a large fist clenched his, preventing the blow from happening. “What?!” 

  
The Irish brogue permeated the shop, “Three on one doesn’t seem like proper odds, aye, laddie?” Ben felt horror as he looked up into the fierce eyes of the strongman. Bruck turned, trying to free his hand, only to twist his wrist and clench his jaw in pain. “Oh, could it be that you have rethought your stance and will leave the boy alone?” 

  
Ben winced at the words because he wasn’t a boy that required rescuing. He knew he still had the face of a teenager but was twenty years old, thank you very much. “Oh, the freaks are here to save you, Benny Boy! Oh, how precious.” The other two boys jumped the stranger from behind, only to fall to the floor with a thud as the larger man had flipped them to the ground. 

  
“Ow! Hmph!” The two boys collapsed on top of each other, simply for Bruck to be flung on the pile for good measure. 

  
“Are you okay?” The large callused hand was held out, in an offer of friendship. Ben could only sit on the floor and gaze up, fuming that he once again was on the wrong end of Bruck Chun’s teasing. 

  
“M’fine.” Ben jostled the hand out of the way as he pulled himself up, brushing the dirt off his old work pants. “I didn’t need any help. This will only make matters worse.” 

  
“I’m sure you had the situation totally in control. I’m sorry if my help was undesired, but I was hoping you might have some tobacco in stock. Mace is a crab without it, and he ran out along the Louisiana/Arkansas border.” Quinn couldn’t help but give the young man a sly smile, pulling his hand back to withdraw the offer of help. 

“Yeah, it’s over there,” Ben knew he wasn’t being rational, but Bruck just had a way of getting to him. “Please hurry it up, since I’m ready to close up the shop.” Bruck and company pushed themselves up, staring at Ben and the other man before snarling and retreating outside. 

  
“This isn’t over, Benny,” Bruck yelled back. 

  
“I’m sorry if I made it worse. I was honestly just trying to help.” The older man bowed his head and left a few coins on the counter, along with a small piece of paper. “See you around, lad.” Just as quickly as the man had entered, he was gone. Ben had no idea what to think. He felt like a heel for treating the man so poorly, but Bruck riled him like no one else in the world could. 

  
The room was growing dark as the sun started to set, shadows pushing out the last of the light in the room. Ben lit a few candles, sighing to himself as he began to close up the shop. He moved to the counter to place the money in the register, only to smile at the small ticket stub on top. It was a free entrance into the big top. To the left, he heard the small whine of Artoo, his hunting dog, as he curled up close to the unlit fireplace. “I know- I shouldn’t go.” Long fingers ran over the russet fur, smiling as the dog started to kick its back leg in happiness. “But we both know I don’t listen.” Grabbing the ticket and the keys to the store, Ben quickly locked the door behind him. There was a kick in his step as he walked out of town, in search of the tall man, with the beautiful blue eyes and the captivating voice. This might not be his happily ever after, but perhaps it was the beginning of something...different.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ben makes new friends and sees old ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you know, I had already added the homophobia tag, but I'm also adding racism and general bigotry tag as well. It just is impossible to have this take place in the south and in this time frame, and not include it. Just want to make sure the tag is noticed for those that might have issues with those themes.
> 
> That said, I would like to again thank Merry_Amelie for the excellent beta. You really don't realize how many mistakes you make until it's all right in front of you. Thank you all for the comments and kudos, they do egg me on to continue writing this and other stories.

 

Life before the Great Depression was quiet and simple, and the circus visiting the small town of Natchitoches was an extraordinarily significant event. Ben's father, Cletus, had always observed the day as a holiday and closed the store for the special occasion. Ben remembered just how fired-up he and his brother Owen had been that first time the Jedhan Circus had hit the town.  As Ben kicked the pebbles underneath his scuffed-up shoes, he couldn't help but flash back to those vivid memories of his parents at a happier time, a time when their mother was still festive and healthy. It was a time before cancer had stricken their elegant matriarch and left her to wilt before their eyes. Ben recalled how the air smelled fresh after an afternoon shower. The walk was humid but comfortable with the summer breeze. His sibling had been astonished when they approached the massive tent. As exciting as it was to see that enormous tent reach up to the sky, the boys had been more fascinated by the animals that always accompanied this particular circus and the roustabouts that were running around the area to finish preparing the tent. On the grounds near the canopy, there were horses and pretty girls and the calliope, which piped music, and the outrageous clowns. It was an enchanting time for their family, a pleasant memory of the moments that had long passed. A considerable amount of time had occurred since that original visit to the circus, and too much had broken within their family. Ben's father had grown irritable since his mother's passing; expecting more from the youngsters than perhaps was fair, but he knew his father was merely trying to keep their family business afloat when so many other companies were closing their doors. That didn't mean he missed his mom any less because she had a way of softening the now-obstinate man.

Coming out of his thoughts, Ben glanced ahead to the ordinarily barren Thibodeaux field, and what he viewed there brought him back to those same memories. He could hear the music playing and the loud calling of the sideshow carnies ushering the groups into their tents. As his speed rose, he noticed the large animals being guided here and there, getting them fed and ready for the main event. The clowns were rushing around, trying to get in as much trouble and antics as they could. Oh, how he wanted his brother with him, but they no longer got along the same way. It tore Ben's heart apart, but he wouldn't ever admit it to any soul, especially his brother. These days, Owen would pick numerous fights and try his best to cause trouble between Ben and their father. It frustrated Ben because he genuinely had no idea why his younger brother made their relationship so complicated. There were times that he despaired that Owen knew his secret, but if that were true, he would have been tossed out of the house and repudiated by now.

"Well, you look like a young lad lost in some serious thoughts." Ben was startled from his listlessness to study those familiar sky-blue eyes. The 'windows to the soul,' as his mother had called them, that had captivated him along the parade route in town, were now watching him. "You don't speak much, do ya?" The jovial laugh that came out of Quinn's mouth hadn't been what Ben expected.

Was the strongman making fun of him?' How dare he!' Ben thought to himself. His pale freckled skin started to redden with embarrassment and anger. "When I have something or SOMEONE essential to speak with, I do," Ben said pointedly. 

Quinn relished hearing the soft southern accent that had just a small Scottish lilt to it and needed to hear more of it. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean anything by it." He looked away, shifting his bangs from his forehead and out of his eyes."I hoped you would come. I was worried after the skirmish with the boys in your shop."

Ben quickly interrupted, wondering why Quinn was getting him so flustered. "I’m fine. I mean, thank you for the ticket, but I could have paid my way."

"I do not doubt that you could have. Have you been to our circus before? I've heard from my friends that they've been to this town several times before and that the people were friendly." Quinn was wearing a dirt-stained tank top, and when he pointed out the carnie folk around them, it showed off his powerful arms. Ben couldn't help but stare at the muscles that flexed even when at rest.

Ben flinched at the inquiry, still pondering his mother and the past. "Yes, I've come before but usually with the rest of my family." He began to move toward the sideshow tents, hoping Quinn would not follow him. However, that was not the case as the towering man was two steps behind and to the left of his back.

Quinn could see Ben's shoulders slightly slump as he spoke. "I'm sorry if I brought up bad memories. Maybe I should go." The Irish brogue softened with the words.

"No." It was spoken instantly. "Where is my southern hospitality? My name is Benjamin, but most call me Ben." He offered his hand and hoped he hadn't ruined whatever chance he had of making a new friend.

"It's a pleasure. I'm sure you know by now, but the name's Quinn. It's been a long day, and after the ruckus in the store, I can imagine that it's tough to keep that air of hospitality." Quinn was about to usher the young man into one of the sideshow canvases to show him around, but he heard the melodious voice of his oldest companion.

"Mace is looking for you, Quinn, and he is not a happy camper. I think I heard 'foot in your ass' about ten times. He demands that you get your scrawny ass, his words, not mine, to work." Ben turned to look at the svelte mature woman, her dark skin a vibrant contrast to the sequined white gown she wore.

Quinn mumbled a little under his breath, "I was going, in just a moment." He leaned toward Ben once more and lamented, "I'm sorry, Ben, I wanted to show you about a bit, but when Mace is on a tirade..." He didn't even finish that sentence before Tahl clucked her tongue.

"I don't have to be on until showtime. I can give Ben the grand tour for you and get him a close seat at the big top." Suiting words to action, she moved to Ben's side and slipped her arm in his. "Name is Tahl, and this big oaf doesn't have any manners."

Ben relished their light banter; they seemed to have a chemistry between them. He wondered if they were an item or even possibly married? "It is a pleasure to meet you, my lady, Tahl. Who wouldn't want you on their arm?"

Quinn chuckled, "Wow, this one has a silver tongue. You better watch out, aye?"

"If you don't get your scrawny, no-good ass to your tent, I will have you fed to the lions for supper." The deep growling behind them startled all three of them. Mace Windu, ringmaster, and owner of the Jedhan Circus looked furious at his main performer, the vein in his head starting to pop out under the tall black hat that he wore.

"Mace, I was just heading that way. This, “he pointed to Ben, " is the man who runs the local Mercantile.I was just making sure he had a tour guide to our little world." Quinn knew the way to Mace's heart was through money. The man didn't care for his comfort, but he always worried about the people in the big top that depended on him for their livelihood. Therefore, Ben, with his connections, was the right person to know and keep happy. 

"I see! It is a pleasure to meet you..."

"Ben."

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Ben. You are better off with Tahl as a guide than this muscle-bound man because she's better company." Tahl and Quinn laughed at the commonly spoken words. They seemed to see Quinn as nothing but muscle, a typical stereotype, but they knew he was the most educated of them. The Irish blacksmith had been to university before moving to America, studying English literature, of all things. He could recite the loveliest poems that left the lasses and even some of the lads swooning before the giant of a man.

Quinn ached to growl at Mace, but he was in the wrong. He had been late for work and knew he owed it to everyone in his circus family to give a hundred percent effort. "I'm sorry, Mace. I will make up for being late. I promise."

Quinn looked thoroughly chastised, so Mace let it go and waved goodbye to the small group. "I know you will, Quinn. Enjoy the show, Ben." Just like that, the ringmaster was off and yelling at someone else.

"Quite the temper on that one; glad I'm not on his bad side." Benjamin chuckled and squeezed Tahl's arm lightly. "Shall we, my lovely lady?"

Tahl said, "Yes, we shall. If you can tear Ben away from me later, I may drop him off to see your show. Although I think he might prefer to examine your brains over the brawn." Quinn started to walk towards the tents. 

"Tahl..." She knew that tone quite well and changed the topic quickly. Ben cleared his throat, still feeling awkward in their presence. "Thank you for the ticket, Quinn. I appreciate the thought."

The smile that lit his face was mesmerizing. "I am glad, laddie. See you two later." Quinn winked at Tahl and quickly disappeared into the crowd towards a sizeable fat man who was scowling at Quinn's approaching figure.

"That's Dex, his handler. If you think Mace can be gruff, Dex will make sure to pick the stronger folks from the crowd to give him a harder time." Tahl ushered Ben closer to the sideshow tents. "What would you like to see first? It's on us."

Ben scanned up and down the row of tents. The sideshows were a tad unusual but fascinating in all their glory.  The first act they saw was the incredible Prince Gebehrt. He was born without arms or legs but was amazingly self-sufficient and able to function with remarkable talent, and he even rolled tobacco. Mace Windu's sideshow was aimed at humanizing and showing the beauty of people who many regarded as monsters. Ben could see them as the elegant people they were and not as the freaks that society painted them to be.

Their next stop was  Fisto, the dog-faced boy or werewolf, as most called him outside the circus. He had a genetic condition which caused excess hair growth and was added to their little band of misfits after his father, JoJo the dog-faced boy, had leaped into fandom with P.T. Barnum's circus. His father wanted him to stay with Barnum, but  Fisto didn't like the way he was exploited by the ringmaster. Mace was a hard man to work for, but he made sure to portray them as ordinary people, dressing them in regular clothing and not subjecting them to horrible costumes, such as dog collars and leashes. Ben had stretched for the young man's hand, clutching it gently in his before offering a smile. Kit, as most called him, was thrown off by the friendliness, since the towns they traveled to were full of prejudice and most worried that touching him would somehow infect them with his "disease."

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Kit. Tahl was just telling me how you came to be with Jedhan. I hadn't realized that the Barnum circus was so exploitative," Ben replied sadly.

"It is what it is. Mah da is okay with it all, but that's all he's ever known. I met Mace and Miss Tahl here, and I learned there was a better way to own who I am and proudly display it." Kit's face lit up with a brilliant white smile. Just as he was answering, Bruck Chun and company pushed their way into the slightly crowded room.

Ben glanced over as he heard the harsh words. "We want to see the dog!" Bruck laughed with his mates.

"It's a wonder his family didn't put him down like a dog. Who would want to take ownership of that freak?" The boy with Bruck, Aalto, spat toward Kit. Ben's blood boiled, and he began to move toward them.

"Leave it be, Ben. Every town has their version of these boys. It's best not to bring attention to it." Tahl whispered and pulled him closer. "Besides, we take care of our family, and if they get out of line, they will find themselves tied to a tree for the night, learning some manners."

"Of course you would be here, freak." Bruck passed in front of Ben and spat in his face, causing him to move forward in an attempt to deck his old rival, but Tahl stepped in front of them.

"Move out mah way you N...." before the term could be uttered, Tahl hauled back and slapped the platinum-haired boy. "How dare you touch me! You may be allowed free rein in this town because of the likes of him, but I can hang you from a tree just as quickly as you can tie me to it." 

Ben once more attempted to move ahead, flabbergasted by the bigotry that had been ingrained in Bruck from his father, a man named Xanatos that had a beef with his parents as well. "Bruck, why did you even bother coming here if you felt this way? Just, please, go home."

Bruck clenched his fist and started to bring it back to strike Ben when his hand was caught in mid-air by a middle-aged man dressed half in an elegant black suit, the other half in a sequined dress similar to Tahl's. "You should learn some manners, young man. I will give all three of you one last chance to take your sorry arses off this property."

"Oh, this is rich coming from you; let’s get out of this freak house." Bruck wrenched his arm away and sneered at them all. "I would watch your backs." The threat was real, and Ben knew it. 

"Are you okay, Lovie?" The person approached Tahl and tenderly grasped her hand. 

"I'm fine, Micah. Same thing, different town and all that." Ben looked away. He didn't want to gawk at them like the rest of his neighbors. "Please, meet Quinn's new friend, Ben. This is Micah Giiett, my better halves." She giggled and went to her tiptoes to place a kiss on his lips.

"I'm sorry for them. Bruck has never been good with manners, even when he was barely walking." Ben nodded in the direction the boys had left and turned back to see them all staring at him.

"Well, I can see why Quinn would befriend him." Micah cuddled the woman closer to him and looked at Kit with fondness. "It is almost showtime; shall we get young Ben a good seat?" Micah paused a moment before continuing. "I heard that Mace was going to punish Quinn tonight for being late, something about Ella being involved."

"Oh, poor Qui, he never enjoys having to play second fiddle to an animal, even if he loves her to death." The crowds were leaving the sideshow tents to get good seats for the main event. Micah and Tahl gestured to a front and center seat, whispering their goodbyes quickly to get ready. As they exited the back of the tent, he got a glimpse of Quinn taking off his stained shirt and replacing it with leather straps that wrapped around his body. Even that fleeting glimmer of Quinn's rock-hard abs had Ben's trousers tightening in places that weren't particularly family-friendly. Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to imagine anything other than those rippling muscles. He thought of cold swims in the local pond, Miss Jocasta, the librarian, naked, and even thought about seeing his grandfather having sex.

Ben cringed at each thought, but it quickly ended the tenting in his pants. He would not embarrass himself in front of Quinn, his new friends and the locals that were congregating around him. "Ben! Oh, Ben!" His dearest friend Bant made him push over to make enough room for her. "I thought I would see you here." She giggled and offered him some fluffy pink and blue sugar on a stick. "Here, have some cotton candy. It's wonderful."

"That's okay. It will rot your teeth, Bant. Unless that is the plan to keep your father from marrying you off?" They both smirked, knowing that it was the truth. Her family was one of the few wealthy families in Natchitoches that hadn't lost their fortune to Black Friday. However, her father fretted about the future and hoped to use his daughter to merge another family's wealth with his own.

Bant just shrugged at the question and pushed the sweet concoction into her mouth. "You got a great seat; how did you manage that?"

"Well," Ben started but was quickly cut off.

"Benjamin Lars, I know that look too well, who's the man?" She started to look around the room, trying to pick out the person that had his consideration.   
  
"Will you keep your voice down, Bant?" He clenched his jaw, convinced that he should have never confessed his secret. "You know I've always enjoyed the circus. Bruck..."

"What did those clowns do now?"

"Well, they came into the store and started trouble as they always do. Someone in the circus was in the shop wanting to get some baccy for the ringmaster and ended the fight." Bant's eyes narrowed since she always worried that Bruck Chun would never leave Ben alone. "Anyways, the man left a ticket, and his friends were kind enough to show me around and find me the best seat."

"Uh-huh. I think there is a story here, but I will leave it be for now." Bant was about two years younger than Ben, but neither could remember a time when they hadn't been friends.

Just as the conversation was winding down, the lights went off for a moment, leaving the crowd gasping before a single spotlight shone in the center of the ring. Mace Windu stood proudly in the middle; his red short-tailed jacket suited him flawlessly, the brass buttons sparkling from the lighting. "Welcome, welcome, welcome!" His voice projected through the tent, enveloping his audience in its friendliness. "Tonight, you will witness many stunning feats of strength, beauty, and wonderment. We welcome you to the Jedhan Circus and invite you to unleash your imagination as my friends, and I entertain you!"

Bant huddled closer to her friend, lost in every word the ringmaster delivered. Ben wrapped his arm around her, his own eyes shining with amusement and admiration. Deep in his heart, he knew this would be another moment in time that he would always remember, even as the boy inside him swore he smelled the faint lilac perfume that reminded him of his mother. She was there in his soul, just as she had forever promised.


End file.
